


Glasses

by TheSleepingNeko



Series: Drabble Squared [1]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Aww, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Minor Character(s), Nonyaoi - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink spreads across her cheeks...<br/>…he closes his eyes and laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Oblong, wire frames window periwinkle-blue eyes. Soft, maroon hair frames her face. Black lashes flutter as her eyes blink.

Sparkling, lime-yellow eyes behind thinner, narrower lenses. Strawberry-brown locks fall around his jaw.

Pink spreads across her cheeks as she purses her lips. She can't see very well. These glasses aren't working.

But he can see fine. His lips stretch into an amused smile. The lenses are made obsolete as he closes his eyes and laughs.

Her flush grows.

He quickly exchanges their glasses. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," Yuu says sheepishly.

"Idiot," mutters Yukari, adjusting the frames. But then she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> **_Shugo Chara!_ and all related chatacters © Peach-Pit**


End file.
